THREE FLOCKS?
by YAYA IS KING
Summary: Just as the title said and this is my fist fanfic so please dont hate and i suck at summerys. rated T cause tis is my fist fanfic occ characters.
1. Chapter 1

HEY, MY FIRST FANFIC DON'T HATE APRESHATE. THREE FLOCKS?

Sophia's pov

"YAYA wake up!" I yelled. My name is Sophia Rodrigez and I'm trying to wake my flock. Yeah I have a flock and you only thought there were two. Well im the oldest. I'm 17 years old and m in charge. I'm about five foot ten with black hair and eyes and im very short tempered. And I can't cook to save my life. Then YAYA he's six foot six and is also 17. He has blond hair that gets darker by the day. Blue eyes he is my second in command and my best friend. After him is Matt he is about six foot flat brown hair brown eyes and is also 17. Then there's Carly brown hair, eyes, and skin. She's about five foot seven and will never shut UP! Then there's Mike he's five foot five sandy hair and terques eyes is the pyro of the group. And then there's Rosa she's Mikes little sister same hair and eyes but is much cuter at about five three she could be an angel.

"I'm up now leave me alone" he yelled back at me. ME of all the people in the world he yelled at me.

"Well I hope you missed my cooking cause we are having som burnt toast eggs and beacon" I threatened.

"I'm up " he said and ran past me well so did the rest of the flock.

"well that was easy" I said

I was about to say we cant stay any longer when the phone cut me off. YAYA answered it after a few seconds he handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello Sophia how are you?" _ He _asked

"What do you want Jeb"I demanded

"Come to Arizona to see me we need to talk." He said

Well this cant end well can it.

**Tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you who RandR now chapter 2**

Sophia POV

We were almost to the town where we were supposed to meet Jeb when Carly spoke up.

"Can we please stop! Im staving to death back here. Well not literally but you know what I men. Oh can we please stop at Olive Garden I want to try the mhpnm" She didn't get to finish cause Matt put a hand over her mouth.

"THANK YOU MATT MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Mike said.

"No problem little bro."

He lets stop at a McDonald's and what for YAYA." I said

I got of "yes's" and "alrights" and a "I still think we should go to Olive Garden" I think you can guess who said that. Now your saying why do you have to wait for YAYA. Well his wings don't really work at the moment.

We got our food and waited for YAYA when I was going to say lets go he pulled up in his truck.

"Toke you long enough to get here" I stated

"Traffic was hell" was all he said

After about 20 minutes we were at the house we were supposed to meet Jeb at we knocked and a girl with brown hair eyes and skin answered and then she was off "ZOMG are you guys the new flock my name is Nudge cause every one had to nudge me to shut up. ZOMG do you guys like shopping I love shopping for shoes. OH did you see the new shoes at te mall they are so cute I hope mphmph" a pale hand flew to her mouth.

" NUDGE MY EARS ARE BLEDING" He screamed

" She makes me look like I only say two to three words" Carly said still in shock

"we got company" YAYA said

And so the fight began the fight only lasted 30 minuets and then me girl with sun stipe hair and a guy with black hair said "report" at the same time everyone was fine but YAYA didn't answer but fell to his knees and we found out he was shot.

OH this can not and will not end well.

**Let me know what you guys think RandR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whats Up im back and here's chapter 3 **

**I don't own MR James does**

YAYA POV 3 days after fight

I woke up in a room of just white and thought "_oh god im in hell"_

"_No you not your still in Arizona"_

"_Great to know I comen down stairs"_

"_OK!"_

Well that was different

I got out of the bed and the opened the door to only be hit with the smell of BACON. I made it down the stairs to see every one elsehad already eaten.

"well good morning big guy" Iggy I think his name was.

"hey"

"you wont get much out of him unless you talk about guns of cars" Sophia said

"Well seems like we wont talk much will we YAYA." He said

" I guess not" was all I said

" MAX we need to go to the mall NOW!" Nudge said out of no where.

"Why Nudge"

"You remember those cute shoes I told you about. Well now there on sale."

"Nudge we cant go the mall is 2 hours away and we need to lay low" Max said

"I know but we need new cloths any way "

"I'll drive you guys to the mall"

"Please Max"

"fine how many of use are going?" she asked

"you,me,Angel,Carly,Rosa,and Sophia" Nudge said

"WAIT who said I was going" Sophia said

"Me cause if I go you go pluse I need new Lugz and a new pair of Locs, new shits and jeans" I said

"Fine I'll go " she said

"Fang your coming to" Max said

"Wait why do I have to go?" he asked

"cause you need some colors "was all she said to him then we left

"can we put on some music" nudge asked

"no you do not want to listen to his music"

"why not?"

"cause its dark and I don't want you to get scared for life"

"oh please im already been throw a lot of scary things before you think I'll be scared by some music"

"fine go a head YAYA I know you want to"

Then I put in my cd and played _MEAT CLEAVER_ by Brotha lynch

**Time skip to the mall**

Nudge was the first out of the car a screamed

"I am never getting in a car with you ever again"

"then how will you get home you going to walk"

When she was about to say something a cop walked up to me and said

"you are under arrest for the robbery of the American bank in Yakima Washington" and the he put me in hand cuffs and was escorted to the back of his car.

Well this sucks

**Tell me what you guys think cause I cant read our minds like Angel can.**

**Angel :and I wont read their minds for you YAYA.**

**Me: Please**

**Angel: no and you cant make me**

**RandR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys hows it going and I thank every one who reads this on with the story**

**Angel: No one cares**

**Me: quit haten**

**Angel: no plus YAYA is a mohmohmho**

**Sorry you call has been forwarded to the story YAYA owns nothing.**

**YAYA POV**

"You are released on bail no get out of my jail" the warden said to me

"Finally"

Outside I see someone I never wanted to see again

"What do you want Marcos"

"To help out an old friend"

"We haven't been friends sense I left you and those psychos we called friends. man they are like us experiments made by the school for shits and giggles ok. End of story im not helping you guys now or next week. Mater of fact im never help in you hunt them down again." I said bluntly

"I have one thing to say to you YAYA"

"What's that?"

"Once an Eraser always an Eraser" was all he said and then he left

Well me luck sucks

**What do you guys think of YAYA the Eraser**

**Angel: I knew it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys theres more to the last chapter**

**Angel: untie me so I can kick your ass and tell the flocks what you really are**

**Me: no goanna happen any time soon I'll tell them when I'm ready **

**Angel: are you ready yet**

**Me: no know shut up**

**Angel: make me LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA**

**Me: (puts ducktape over her moth) there that should shut you up**

**I own nothing YAYA POV**

"wait Marcos!"

"What YAYA"

"I need your help"

"With?"

"I need o get something out of the inpound in Yakima"

"Man your in Yakima"

"Come on lets get the Enforcer"

"Wait the same one you used to chase the flock in?"

"Yeah"

"Lets go homie"

When we got there my beautiful car was all dusty and shit but when I started that bad bitch she came to life for one purpose when I was chasing the flock was to hold all the guns I used.

**Time skip Arizona Max POV**

The second I heard that rumble of the car that had hunted use for so long pulled up to my house I said

"Every one Erasers are here o get their asses kicked"

Everyone run to the front yard to only see TWO Erasers all morphed and leaning against the car one spoke and the voice of Marcos came out.

"What's up birdies miss use cause we missed you well I did ANT THAT RIGHT YAYA" after that name left his lips I was pissed off cause he lied YAYA was in jail in Yakima.

Then me and him got into a fight worse than Fangs with Ari

Then after 20 min he left and an hour later YAYA pulled up in the same kind of car.

"YAYA when did you get out?" I asked

"About 5-6 days ago why?"

"How long have you been in Arizona?" I asked cautiously

"Just got her about 10 20 miniutes ago why?"

"No reason just wondering that's all"

"Okay where's Sophia at"

"the mall with every one but me, fang, and Iggy"

"alright I'm going to bed"

"Night" I called to him

Then I called Iggy and told him to pick the lock on the trunk and when it opened my jaw hit the floor.

**REVIEW and find out what is in the trunk of the big bad car**

**Angel: no one still cares**

**Me: how did you get the tape off never mind (puts cloth in her mouth then ducktape)**

**R&R please and thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up everybody I hope you like last chapter cause this one gets interesting**

**Angel: your goanna get it**

**Me: shut up before I turn you in to birdkid soup**

**Angel: lies you don't have the guts to do it**

**Me: (gets biggest knife can find turns on the song meat cleaver by Brotha Lynch)**

**Max: (knocks on the door) YAYA have you seen Angel?**

**Me: No**

**Max: well come down stairs to have diner**

**Me: be down in a min (leans forward and whispers to a bloody Angel) we will finish this later (leaves room locks door)**

**Angel: (cries quietly so no one can hear her)**

**I own nothing**

**Max POV**

What was in the trunk of that car were the weapons used to shoot or cut use when we were captured by the Erasers and then it hit me not once did that Eraser every talk or show what he would look like in his human form or it could just be me all paranoid.

"Whats in there Max you just went all quit" Iggy said

"Nothing much just a tire iron and spare tire" I lied maybe its YAYA'S yay of helping keep us safe well I'll find out later.

**YAYA POV 2 days later only him and Angel are home**

I was lying in bed cause yesterday when I was with Marcos paying off my debt my chest was hit with buck shot now me+hospitals=danger to everyone there.

_Knock Knock_

I was pulled out of my thoughts I open the door t have a fist hit me in the chest right were I was shot and man did that hurt like hell

"oh did that hurt the big bad Eraser" Angel said in a baby tone

"Yeah it did cause I got buck shot pull out my chest about an hour ago" I said bluntly and truthfully

Then she jumped up and kicked me through the window. Now I'm pissed.

When she jumped out the window and landed on my chest. That's when I morphed in to the thing I hate most about myself an Eraser but you already knew that. I grabbed her leg and through her into the tree closest to my car as she was getting up I grabbed her but the throat and then traded that for her hair and dragged her to the trunk of my car. I opened the trunk and grabbed out the rope and tied her hand to the back of the car.

And whispered "now you will know what real pain is as I flipped her on her back every on else came home and saw what was happening and then they tried to attack me. Key word tried. I knocked Iggy out kicked Matts feet out from under him and then kicked him in the head with my new Lugz that are boots after about 20 min only three stood. Max, Fang, and Sophia.

" Who are you?" Max said out of breath

"Me I'm the guy that's always keeping the others away from you. I'm the one protecting you from the school. I'm the guy who has dealt with you peoples complaining and whining about how the school put you through so much torcher. But imagen being the only Eraser that refuses to hunt down other experiments cause they were just like made by the school for shits and giggles. Playing god in a science lab with kids and animals." After that speech I morphed back into my human form and dropped to my knee and trough the gun I was holding to their feet for them just to end me but. Instead I felt a pair of soft arms rape around me neck and then I saw long black hair and knew that Sophia did not want me gone.

"well you can stay but from now on no more trying to kill us deal" Max said

"Deal" Was all I said

**Tell me what you guys think of this chapter**

**Angel: well everyone knows can you let me go I need a shower**

**Me: fine (cuts the rope)**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**What up everyone out there now I'm goanna let you know now I post maybe 2 chapters on a good day on others none to one just letting you guys know now**

**Angel: I still think you should leave**

**Me: Max said I could stay and you cant make me**

**Angel: YAYA owns nothing **

_I rep that west I rep that west_

"YAYA turn that music off now!" Angel yelled at me from the other side of the door

"come make me" I yelled back

You see me and Angel don't see eye to eye ever sense that day when I tried to skull drag her from the back of my car that day 2 months ago.

"oh I can"

"_turn off the music" _ she said in my head ha she is trying to mind control me watch this. I walked to my stereo and turned it way down to make it seem like I turned it off on the other side of the door I hear her say "finally" then I turned it all the way up as high as it can go. After about a minute she came through the door with a bat and broke my new stereo. Then I picked her up over my shoulder and carried her to Max's room where she was and through Angel on to her bedroom floor.

"What now" was all Max said

"He would not turn down his music so I did it for him" Angel said

"With a bat" I added

"Was it your new one YAYA"

"Yes"

"I'll get you a new one to-"

"No you don't have to its just the principle of the matter"

"OH you want to come at Max about principles I don't think you should talk" Angel said

"WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP! My god fighting Erasers are easier to deal with than you two" Max said

"I know a place where we can get all our anger out and beat the shit out of Erasers and make money"

"Where the school" Angel asked

"No just fallow me"

**Let me know what you guys think**

**Angel: where are you taking us  
Me: not telling  
Angel: what ever**

**R&R PLEASE** _**YAYA IS KING**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys how it going and I thank everyone reading this story**

**I own nothing**

**Angel: I was supposed to say that**

**Me: to late on with the story**

**Max POV**

We pulled up to a warehouse with a hole lot of people and loud music and a lot of low-riders, choppers, and drag strips?

" I'm back" YAYA yelled

Then a lot o the people walked up and all I recognized. In front of all of them was Marcos

"you come to race of fight?"

"Fight"

"Right this way homie" wait did he just say homie to YAYA.

"why did he call you homie? Angel asked

"Cause of my past" he said

We walked in to the warehouse and to the cage and saw Ari in the cage against another Eraser. After about 5 min Ari reached around the Erasers neck and then you hear aloud _SNAP. _ After that, he stepped out of the cage and walked over to the bar right next to us. Got a bottle of vodka a few limes and some salt then he spotted us and walked over to us.

"Hey Maxie how you been doing" he asked me

"I was doing good until you showed up here with your goonies." I said bluntly

"My dear Maxie you are surrounded by Erasers and the place is ran by Erasers." he stated

Then I looked around and noticed only Erasers in this place _"Max I think we should leave" _ Angel said in my head _"I agree tell the others" _i said back _"OK" _she said back.

"so YAYA you ready to get your ass in the cage" Ari said to YAYA

"you wish "he said back

YAYA POV

On our way to the cage he said "winner gets that fine piece of Latino ass you got over there"

Before I could say anything we made it to the cage.

He. Is. Going. To. Die.

**Guys let me know if you want YAYA to kill Ari**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys not a new chapter because I need reviews so I know how I'm doing so far so please review**

**YAYA IS KING**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry to tell you guys but I have run out of ideas for this story if one of you wants to adopt it go a head but if no one does this is the end of the story until I can come up with a new chapter. Sorry again.**

**TO DAY YAYA IS NOT KING**


	11. Chapter 11

While im thinking of doing a zombie story and im sorry for all the readers who actually like three flocks and I will try my best to update it still trying to figure some stuff out so I am sorry this is not an update.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter and am still working on my other story so enjoy**

YAYA POV

When we stepped into the ring I was going to kill him but why am I acting I mean yeah I like Sophia but not like that. Do I?

_DING DING_

Well her goes nothing. He came at me with a right cross but I blocked it and did an upper cut to his jaw when he hit the mat I was automatically beating the shit out of him. He caught me with a right hook and knocked me off of him then he was trying to beat the shit out of me. Key word _**Trying. **_ I blocked most of them but he got a few good hits. Then we were both on our feet again he tried to put me in a headlock but I gave him a right cross so hard I snapped his neck. When he hit the ground, the whole room went silent. After 5 minutes of poor silence I had realize what I had done. I had killed Ari. I actually killed him. At that moment Jeb walked in a saw Ari's dead body lying on the mat and then he saw me.

"Kill him" Jeb yelled and I ran because I do not want to die and the last words form him were "If I see you again I'll kill you. DO YOU HEAR ME I WILL KILL YOU!"

And with that I was gone.

**Let me know what you guys think and I will get back to you and sorry the new story is not up it's because I am having technical difficulty with the site.**

**R&R please and thank you. And yes it is short.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER. I am still working on chapter 2 for my other story. Hope you guys enjoy. **

YAYA POV

I made it through the front doors and to my car did a donut or two hit like five Erases in the proses of doing so and got the hell out of there! Crazy ass man he knew the rules hell he made the rules but the second his son dies the rules mean shit to everyone. Even the guys that don't break one rule ever and believe that rules no matter what are for the best. Well guess what fuck ass hole.

TIME SKIP 5 DAYS LATER SOPIEA POV AT DR.M'S HOUSE

" I can't believe that YAYA killed Ari max was the only one to do it and she didn't even mean to do it. I mean that was awesome how he did it but I mean come on Ari is the strongest Eraser out there right. it's not like anyone else did it back at the fighting place. But why did he run? Will we ever get to see him again granted he tried to kill us in the past but I mean he can't be gone forever. If he is how will cook food better than Iggy or teach Gazzy how to make a bomb out of god knows what. I…I just don't know what to do any more." And that's when I started to cry for the third time in my life and I ranted worse than Nudge and believe me that is mission impossible

"It'll be ok Sophie he will be back soon ok just calm down." Nudge said to me while comforting in my room Max and the others went looking for YAYA about 2 days ago and still no word from them or from YAYA. The truth is I have always had feeling for him I just pushed them a side and ignored them and know I feel like shit without him.

**Sorry everyone I'm goning to end this chapter here and im sorry to say this but I need more reviews for this story guys other wise I don't know how im doing on the story so please R&R.**

**YAYA IA KING 1996.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I'm back again and I am sorry it takes me forever to post new chapters just a lot of family emergences but that's not why you're here you want to read a new chapter.**

**ENJOY **

**YAYA POV**

God I feel like shit I haven't slept in 3 days I'm hungry as fuck and I miss the flocks. I miss Sophia the most but god damn Jeb that asshole has me 2000 miles away from them I mean I can go back but he will just hunt me down and shot me like a fucking dog. My cell phone rang and I read the name on it _Sophia_ god I wish I could answer her call but they might be tracking the call. After the ringing stopped I pulled up to an old friends house. When she saw me, she was not too happy with me.

"YAYA what do you want now." Hell she's gotten so used to me coming by for help it's not even a question any more.

"What I can't even come by and say hi."

"No cause I already know what happened at the at the demo palace with Ari, so what so you want YAYA." She asked again

"A secure phone line for 2 hours that's all." And that's all I needed too.

"Come on in side I'll have your line up in 10 minutes."

When I made it up the steps, she gave me a hug and said "It's nice to see you again Big Brother."

"It's good to see you to Shania."

**Max POV**

When we got back to the house we found Sophia in tears. Nudge was trying to comfort her. Then the phone rang. When I answered the phone the person on the other end said

"Give Sophia the phone now. I have to hear her voice." After he said that I went to Sophia and gave her the phone.

"Hello?"

**Sophia POV **

"Sophia is that you oh god how I've missed you if you wondering where I'm at I'm with my sister at her house so please don't come here. I need you to look out the window do you see anything suspicious at all?" he asked so I looked out the window I saw nothing at all.

"Nothing's going on over here. YAYA I need to know if you're ever coming back." I asked almost in tears again.

"Yes I'll be back soon don't worry ok. Tell everyone I miss them. And Sophia"

"Yes YAYA. What is it?"

"I love you"

"And I love you YAYA."

**Alright that's the end of this chapter now time to get down to bossiness 1)I need reviews and 2)look up cyclone and reed his story Fang mess's up **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter R&R**

**YAYA IS KING**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**What up everyone here is chapter fourteen enjoy**

**YAYA POV**

Man on my way home I stop at a 7-11 gas station. I filled the tank then went inside to get a snack. When I saw what I saw I thought I had just died.

"Hello YAYA it's time for you to die." After he said that, he pulled out a desert eagle at shot me three times in the chest.

_Get up! Get up goddamn it! Get up!_ I told myself but when I tried, he just shot me again but in the leg.

"You're going to die a very slow and painful death for what you did to me back at the palace you son of a bitch." Then he stabbed me in the ribs with a big ass knife. He left me there on the floor. After he left I pull my ass to the break room to find a first aid kit. After I patched myself up, I went to my car and sped off to the house. _10 more miles just focuses on the road and how happy everyone will be when I get home. Just have to stay awake. _I told myself but staying awake was the hard part maybe I'll shut my eyes just for a second. NO, I HAVE TO STAY AWAKE!

**Sophia POV 1 hour later **

"Don't worry Sophia he will be here so stop walking around in circles cause your making me dizzy." Nudge said to me.

"I know it's just that I miss him so much you know."

"Yeah I know."

There was a knock at the front door and Max answered it and it was just the pizza guy. After she paid him we had lunch. In the middle of lunch there was another knock and this time Nudge answered the door and we all heard her gasp. We all went to the door and she was on her knees looking at YAYA as he is on the ground and bleeding.

**I'm a going to stop right here for now so R&R please and you all have a nice day.**


End file.
